The Imbalance of Harmony
by Pimpin'McBoltage
Summary: The balance of the world becomes unstable and it is our heroes time to find out who is truly worthy of being called "Hero".


The Imbalance of Harmony.

Author's Note: Hello. I simply want to contribute to the somewhat starving market of female domination. Criticism would be lovely. Also it has a male Gardevior in it. We seriously need more male Gardeviors in pokemon porn.

The days of simple adventure and leisurely practice battles against mere weakling trainers are over. A young lad of teenage years will soon discover what true chaos is.

A dimension of time and space appears its celestian gate in front Black. The essence of the sun, the moon and everything in time and space is now in his vision. Though beyond such a portal, ironically is both the birthplace of life and death. Suffering and pleasure will soon be the emotions that he will endure and enjoy, to bring forth life into this dying world.

On the other side of the crumbling world with misplaced buildings gravitating above the sky, where flesh and steel meld together in unholy, trans-logical shapes only the insane or the strong can understand. Standing on the side of a skyscraper floating in the air of debris that gravity no longer controls. White gazes at the similar celestian gate of the universe and enters at the same time as Black. They both exit the trans-dimensional portals which immediately disappear after their frames come in contact of a new platform. The platform itself changes it's originally dull grey color of to that of black and white, purposely contrasting White and Black's color with their opposites color scheme.

Hesitantly they battle, using a nigh infinite string of healing items and willpower, the battle itself being waged from days on end. Both entities summon monsters from their artificial pocket homes that both contrasting colors have captured. Though both sides were loyal the very end, it seems like Black is about to win.

"It is over White, the universe shall return to form after my Reshiram defeats Zekrom at long last." Black stated coldly, not wanting to kill his childhood friend. "It is best for you to surrender."

However White simply gazes back and forms a plan inside of her cranium. Zekrom arises despite considerable damaged inflicted onto it. Zekrom's body cocooned in a bright yellow aura, electricity flying around its body. Reshiram responds mimicking its opposite yet same counterpart by covering itself in a bright orange and red aura. Both representations of dualistic reality clash together, disappearing into the void of the universe to continue fighting for eternity though only without Black and White. Both Black and White are launched towards a pillar on their respective sides, though Black receiving more considerable injuries across his body. White however is simply a little scratched despite the huge impact. Normally they would both be equally affected but because of the severed link between Zekrom and Reshiram they no longer represented opposites. They are now human entities capable of sharing characteristics, as well as not having a single characteristic. To put it simply they are no longer the opposite yet the same.

Black underestimated the forces of technological advancement and now he will pay for it. His defeat is inevitable because White is the owner of two functioning Pokémon and Black the only pokémon in his disposal, Gyarados that will eventually faint due to poisoning. Despite being injured and nearly beaten Black still summoned Gyarados, the pokémon having trouble fixing its eye sight toward White. The girl simply walks over, casually summoning a Gardevoir from her poke ball. Then the Gardevoir takes the initiative and psychically slams the giant Gyarados against the wall, knocking the terribly powerful beast out of commission. Black simply stares as she went closer to him, her steps echoing across the now silent landscape, the broken coliseum now turns into its original shade of color.

"Hohoho." White laughed now close the broken boy, she looks down and smiles at the various scars and bleeding wounds that mark his entire body. The sadistic impulses that invade her brain cause an erotic high, her nipples obvious due to such dark thoughts. White is a girl who never wore a bra, her chest was rather flat and thus she didn't feel the need to wear such a contraption. "Looks like the pretty boy who wants to destroy technology is now underneath my feet, I know you like this feeling don't you boy?" White took off her shoe and pressed her dirty, smelly foot against the face of Black. The rank smell of dirty socks causes Black to gag a little bit but White is not a very merciful young lady.

"Your dick is hard isn't it? You're such a masochistic girly-boy." White exclaimed, she then removed her socks from her feet and then kneeled down against the incapacitated young man. It is in fact the truth whenever she claimed that he had an erection, obvious to anyone looking at Black. Black simply looked down, flushing red due to the constant teasing that the sadistic woman of white continues to assault him with. He simply accepted fate as it is. The ensuing coitus will not only be of that of pure recreational pleasure but one of absolute necessity.

"I'm going to have to punish you for all of this y'know." White stated to the injured boy, removing his somewhat blood smeared jacket from him. Black however protested against the removal of his jacket, replying with "I-I didn't do anything wrong! I was just trying to help the world."

"By throwing the world off balance? Both nature and technology need to exist Black; destroying technology will do nobody any good." White responded, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. "It's ok though, I knew you wouldn't have the heart to kill me."

Black simply cried a little bit, ashamed as to what he has done. He tried to kill his second love in order to restore order in this god forsaken planet. However he didn't have the heart to, even in-spite of that White would have won.

"Now that you surrendered, I might as well reward you for at least admitting your mistake. So I will be light on my punishment." White was of course lying. After the statement was made, she forced her lips against his. Biting the very bottom of his lips, Black somewhat surprised stopped crying after the act was done. Now he will accept his punishment, the twitch from his member confirmed it subconsciously to himself. The dominant White presses herself against the wounded young man. Black lets his tongue out of reflex, her aura drawing it out so that her thirsty mouth can suck on the salivating tongue. White's tongue then wrapped itself around his tongue, wrestling with it to ensure to him once again that she is dominating him.

"Impressive…" White said, sometime passing between the spoken word and the breaking of the kiss. She then removed his black shirt from his being and tossed randomly across the stage. His exposed chest reveals a fairly lean body, though not with any noticeable abs. However you can tell that he was a fairly fit, though in no way more physically powerful than White, who is very athletic though somewhat lithe in spite of her regular working out in dangerous environments. Despite all of this though she finds real beauty on his small frame and licks at his chest, eventually working her way around to his nipples. Black felt an odd yet pleasurable sensation around the nipple that was being licked, though he thought that he would enjoy it much more if he was a girl.

White's face then turned to the still summoned Gardevoir, who curiously looked at the event that is ensuing before Gardevoir's eyes. Though not quite obviously a hint of arousal can be detected, the aura of course would be noticeable to a more practiced Gardevoir trainer. Even a casual onlooker would find something suspicious about the unusual shape that is tinting around the pokémon's crotch. Embarrassed Gardevoir covered his hands between his inner thighs, looking on as two creatures from an entirely different species begin their coitus. He begins to rub his thighs together at the part White starts to lick Black's nipples, wondering why she hasn't given him that kind of attention in a long while. Of course different matters had to be attended like "saving the world" but he misses the days were his master would just ride him like the inner bitch that he is.

Out of what seemed like telepathic communication both parties of the risen their right hands up to the face of the other persons, though Black's movements were weaker. White hastily wrapped her salivating mouth around both his index and pointer finger. Licking around both of the appendages roughly, small amounts saliva travels down White's mouth making its voyage to her dirty covered shirt. Grinding her teeth against the fingers while she continues to suck and lick at his small fingers. Of course not wanting to get left out of the pleasures of having her fingers sullied by the thick white texture of saliva she jammed only her index finger into his mouth, to tease him of what is coming up next.

They continue to suck on each other's fingers, eventually getting around to covering both of each other's hands in saliva, the recently salivated hand of course is dripping with the fluids. However it seems like Black's fingers are riddled with rough bite marks while White's fingers though still having the occasional red mark are relatively unharmed. However White is still not done with the foreplay and at this point of the adventure where the feet come into play yet again. However instead of being used as a tool to signify her dominance and victory over the boy, the feet are now simply another part of a body that isn't normally used for sexual gratification but will be for now.

Standing up White placed her knuckles against her hips and sneered at Black for falling for the trick so easily. For punishment she placed only her heel against the boy's face and forced Black to the ground, topless and bruised all over Black's back is dirtied even more. A pained and audible expression further cemented the status of at least being bruised though the injuries were merely that effect the flesh. Of course such a compromising position only caused an unusual click in her abnormal female brain. She then hovered her heel towards a particularly nasty gash that happened to start at the upper-most of his torso crossing downward shaped like an imperfect, slanted Russian cross. However she merely traced the gash at the most prominent slash against that very wound, sometimes lowering close enough so that she can at least begin her milking of his suffering.

Still watching Gardevoir winced at the very next action, in spite of the conclusion being very obvious to anyone with a brain. Despite the obvious conclusion to such coy yet sadistic teasing it was still worthy of that very wince that he had. Crimson colored White's toes as she presses them against the gash, however lightly she as intended. At this very point White's libido is at hypercharge, no amount of willpower will convince this sadistic maiden whose very purpose is to battle from indulging the ever-growing high of inflicting pain onto another being. Though this very being whom name is Black arousal twitches ever-so, at least confirming that the ensuing activities are at least of dubious consent. Nary a word but merely a groan of torment escapes Black's lips. White paints the crimson color across both of his nipples skillfully but not to convey a meaningful point but simply to dirty Black up. Black's tortured screams instead turns into a mixture of soft pained panting and the sweet song of orgasmic pleasure, though done in a quite almost unlistenable manner. White however wants to hear this wounded tactician to sing a lovely song, to which both males picked up quite quickly. White in spite of cultural expectations of what her sex _must_ act is a person of bluntness and ruthlessness.

_STOMP! STOMP! CRACK AND GROAN!_

She stomps on the very gash that she was playing with a moment ago quickly and efficiently. Her feet and the middle of Black's body are decorated in the most wonderful shade of red. The mistress of pain cannot contain the belly laugh any longer, both the song of laughter, anguish and euphoria blast through the endless arena and stage that is known as life. White is not the only being in this void whose willpower is broken, the being of course is the pokémon that was watching this event, Gardevoir. The entire ordeal also caused the then merely shy Gardevoir to force him into a state where he needed to release. The unusual shape that was concealed is now laid bare to both Gardevoir's mistress and the current sufferer of her torment. Black never saw the shape of this pokemon's penis though he is aware of and had enjoyed a multitude of different kinds of pokémon pricks. Of course after the penis was revealed Gardevoir wrapped his hand around it, trying to emulate the simple motion that most humanoids in this world knows. White then removed her foot against the wound, causing a good amount of pain to Black. They simply stared, stared as they watched White's pokémon masturbate. While White might be a sadist she is also a nurturing pokémon master and wishes for the pokémon to join in, of course Gardevoir is reluctant to join the mating but he eventually kneeled down so that Black can get a better view, and grasp of the pokémon's dick.

It felt like a penis that would typically belong to a grass type pokémon though Gardevoir is psychic-type pokémon that learns quite a few grass-type moves. Masturbating the creature Black increases the strength behind that grip continuously stroking it. Gardevoir's prick is not of incredible length, seeing as the palm of the average-handed teenager Black is capable of holding it entirely in his hands thus making it a little bit difficult for Black to thoroughly milk Gardevoir of his precious semen. White kneeled down to the length and licked the very tip, not digging inside the urethra but still enough to taste the residue of urine and pre-ejaculate. White slapped Black's hands away from the member that she holds precious to her, so that she can of course pleasure the entire prick with not only her slimy tongue but also her wet, blooded mouth. Rinsing the dick out of its impure properties while also recycling the very same properties, White was a very busy girl and thus neglected Black. Of course Black was the receiver of a lot of her affection and thus he wasn't sad or anything. All he could do is watch...and masturbate.

Eager to finally have his own member stimulated Black hastily unzipped his trousers and pulled both his trousers and the underpants whose purpose is to provide warmth and protection from outside sources. Neither of those functions is relevant to this situation anymore and in fact hampers the situation. Then the moment of truth, grabbing onto his own dick Black also begins the dance that Gardevoir started. The dance known as masturbation to which Black is quite the master of, jerking and pulling his dick around in several directions as he watched mistress and pokémon bond together. He continued to jerk off his dick, mostly focusing on the shaft because Black is unaware how to properly stimulate his own gland. Despite taking notice to Black's neglect White still continues to suck and lick at the base of her pokémon's dick. The act continues for several minutes until a highly sexual and adventurous idea lit up in White's skull.

White released her mouth from the gland of Gardevoir's dick. There is a much better way of stimulating this pokémon that will also help her get off as well. She has been giving to both of these selfish boys and they will put on a display of homosexual inter-species love! Black had enjoyed his own pokémon's arousal inside of him and he will now also enjoy this wondrous feeling with his own love's pokémon. This will also excite her as well as she is quite the fan of homosexual fucking, a "yaoi fan girl" as they call them. Black turned around to reveal his scar covered back, laced with both opened and closed wounds that a person of great interest of human mutilation will enjoy thoroughly. His buttocks are on display for the pokémon and Gardevoir placed his soft, creamy hands on the firm cheeks of his mistress's lover. However an important ingredient that would could have turned this highly euphoric adventure to a painful one in all the wrong ways was missing. Lubrication, the ingredient that nearly was forgotten came up to both of the human's mind and they both immediately told Gardevoir to stop. Grabbing the bottle of lubrication, White then carefully prepared Black's anus so that both partners of the ensuing will be able to enjoy.

Then it happened, Gardevoir who watched this man get all of the attention from his mistress is now going to pay both in sexual favor and in pain. White simply watched as her very own pokémon slowly inserted the odd shaped dick inside of her boyfriend's asshole. It was glorious feeling for White, snaking hers left arm down inside of her own trousers so that she can "enjoy" the event. Pounding away inside of the person who stole his mistress's love Gardevoir furiously thrusts inside of Black, who is enjoying the event because his dick is flopping around still erect. Moans can be heard from all three participants of the event, Black being the most audible with his somewhat feminine panting and moaning. White scratches at her panties, pressing it against her now moist and ready vagina. The view is most beautiful and righteous to White's eyes; she finds beauty in the hate/love fuck that Gardevoir is giving to Black and beauty in Black's complete unawareness to any of her pokémon's animosity. However the true beauty comes in that what looks like anal fucking is now turning into anal love making, Gardevoir finally understands why she loves this boy and thus has fallen in love with his Mistress's lover. Schlicking noises resonate from White and she begins to actually flush a little bit on the face, moaning a little bit due to the stimulation that direct contact between her fingers and her clitoris.

Black begins to move his right hand toward the base of his prick and starts to masturbate as Gardevoir continues hammering inside him. Pre-ejaculate wanting to release his seed all over the floor, Gardevoir is near his apex himself and thrusts even faster and deep as his odd dick can thrust. Black however commanded that Gardevoir to stop because he has plans for both of his lovers but Gardevoir continues to thrust in spite of this. White is too preoccupied in her own pleasures, her appendages penetrating her inner walls as she watches her pokémon near his stage of release. Black pulls away from Gardevoir as he was almost ready to cum inside of Black's asshole, the result of this action causes a small tear near the entrance of his asshole. Both White and Gardevoir are disappointed at Black and demands that an explanation.

"H-hey…I'm sorry to both of you guys but we are leaving White out of this. Why don't you sit on my lap, while your Gardevoir fucks you in the ass?" Black put the idea out on the front, leaning on his back and smirking at both of his lovers. The idea was quite a nice idea; they haven't pleasured her in a long while after all. She was always giving and she is very generous mistress but sometimes a princess likes to be treated like one, she had deserved it and they _want_ to fuck her. Besides, she'll be on top anyways and she'll tease them by not removing her shirt! It'll be glorious to be fucked on both holes, White thought and thus it is agreed. Black will enjoy the warm liquids that resonate from her vagina and Gardevoir will have the tight orifices of her asshole to pay amends for not letting the eager pokémon release inside of her human lover.

All participants are prepared with White's anus thoroughly lubricated. She looked at Black and winked at him before she sat down on his crotch, though not directly on his penis. White rocked her hips back and forth, this is mostly to tease Black for what will come for him but it also made Gardevoir's penis all the more ready for the sandvich that they will make together. Then White grinded her pussy all around Black's thick membrane teasing the already erect beast, starving for the juices of human contact. Shockingly though Gardevoir grabbed onto White and forced her down onto Black, sending a shocking and oddly pleasurable feeling to her skull. She would be pissed off if not for the fact that two pelvises are now joined together, his dick is inside of her and it was a lovely feeling. Gardevoir would accept any punishment just to see the orgasmic faces that both of his human lovers are conveying! It was glorious in all ways and Gardevoir quickly rammed himself just as quickly as he forced his mistress into joining pelvises. White began to move her hips up and down; the sensation is pleasurable for both Black and Gardevoir but mostly for Black. Then the lily beast rocked his hips in-psychic like unison with his mistress, enjoying the feeling of lubrication and the tightness of the anus all around Gardevoir's swollen red prick. Both beast tamer and the beast continue the dance on Black's lap making him grab the invisible air so that he can handle it better. All of them screamed and panted due to the dance becoming more quick and complex.

It was that moment. The moment of truth, however every dance has its little mistakes, however this mistake was quick major. The plan between White and Gardevoir was to time their orgasms at the perfect moment whenever Black would release, however the beast cannot be tamed forever and he thrusted deeper and faster inside of his mistress. White stopped pounding her flesh against Black's as her pokémon went out of control, leaking liquid from the Gardevoir's red member. Black grabbed onto the thighs of his human lover and thrusted his hips upwards, White was quite excited however she is losing her grip on her little toys and both of them are rebelling. Truly is a tale of rebellion a glorious one. The mistress and puppet master is losing control over her puppets and they are smiling. They plan for revenge; they want to make her discharge all of the semen inside of her. However White will not give up just yet, she is after all a fan of the weak taking over the strong.

Gardevoir released his seed inside of White, all parties involved are disappointed but Gardevoir's are typically creatures of little endurance. He tried the best he can and thus he had to pull out of her asshole. The very asshole leaked poke'seed down the joining points of both the female and male genitals. The mixture of hot cum and the vaginal excretions made Black wince all the more, he moaned quite like a little girl at this point. White regained her control over her human toy and controlled the motion and the amount of pussy that Black is allowed to have. Of course she wants to give, no wait…she wants to steal the precious seed of Black's being. The wet sounds of flesh melding together, the pants and moans from creatures known for their perversions, the blood dripping from the boy's torso, the mixture of pokemon and human seed invading the battle maiden's core, it was all glorious and beautiful. Gardevoir watched impressed at the length of this union. All of this had to come to an end of course…

During the critical moment White roughly pimp-slapped her little toy for his earlier attempts of rebelling against him. The aftermath caused Black's finale to be grander in scope and volume. The seed flowing inside of White's inner walls, the pillar that pierces the sky to the heavens, the blood, the sweat and tears that was necessary for this very moment. It was glorious and beautiful. Gardevoir returned to its home due to being exhausted and wanting a true rest. The pillar erodes, falling to the ground and the night turns to day as White lifts herself from Black's hips. White leaned on the wounded, tired toy that was her love and they both embraced and fell to sleep.

During the time were they slept White's stomach grew to that of a fully pregnant woman. Then a curious and amazing site occurred. All of the legendary pokémon, the pokémon who would never saw each other now did so at this very moment. They are the survivor of this collapsing universe, the greed and sorrow of humanity. However they couldn't hate the humans, they did after all witness this event, two people of different ideologies were able to put aside their differences and love each other. Black woke from his slumber and simply stared at what happened this mind that Black holds inside his cranium cannot calculate what is going on. It is truly magnificent, though only Mewtwo took notice to him. They have more important matters to attend to.

All but one of the pokémon transformed into their true spiritual bodies, to human minds only look like small, bright shining orbs. Mewtwo lifted White from her original position and telepathically adjusted her for the appropriate and easiest position for what will come next. The position is to simply use her hands and head to anchor the rest of the body. Mewtwo will psychically hold White in place to help her balance. Her vagina is pointed at the sky, or at least what the sky would be to the two-dimensional walking plane that gravity forces humanity in. All of the spirits then dived inside of the intimate entrance in a single file line, as to not harm the woman. After all she is the holder of our very future, it is best to care of her. After about 3 minutes of pokémon entering inside White's very being, all of the legendary pokémon are now in attendance. In spite of the amount of spirits inside the stomach doesn't grow at all. It is nearly perfectly round in shape and without any noticeable bumps at all. White is forced into reality as Mewtwo wakes her up.

"Why hello mother, it is nice to see you again." Mewtwo said, in the most cheerful tone that he can muster though to human ears the tone is at best subtle.

"Uhm…What is going on here?" White asked in a half-awake daze. She had a good amount sleep, necessary for what is about to come. Black also asked this very question as well.

"You will bear witness to what can be the most important event in this very lifetime." Mewtwo coldly stated. "Why I'm like this! This is getting really fuckin' weird!" White angrily asked Mewtwo. White looked down and saw that she was half pregnant and floating in the air. Her lover was looking curiously. "Why don't you get this guy?" Black couldn't respond it was all too surreal for him to take.

"Prepare as in the next few minutes will be quite troublesome indeed." Mewtwo merely stated this time around. Not bothering to pay attention to her words, he formed a protective shield around him, Black and most of White that isn't around her vagina.

Then the most curious thing happened N showed up beside everyone, naked as the rest of the beings inside of the shield. "This universe is one without any emotion anymore. My father and his friend Cyrus succeeded in their plans of making a universe without any pain, any love, any truimpth. This universe is stagnant, I am sorry my loves. I couldn't defeat my father." As quickly as he stated this N faded away.

"Thunderous applause, thy time shall come. The bang that brings this world to one. The world will be born anew to repair what human's had done. Everything in reality congregates together no matter if they are moon, planet, rock or sun." Mewtwo chanted, calling away the spectral arena that Black and White once fought in.

"PREPARE MOTHER AND FATHER! THE UNIVERSE WILL BE REBORN, TAKE HEED AND BARE WITNESS TO GOD'S !" Mewtwo shouted furiously to prepare everyone inside for the event to come.

A large bang could be heard even inside of the barrier. White's entrance will now be used as an exit. Her vagina tears apart and then after one pained yelled it happened. The psychic cocoon turns into a blinding white. The universe is reborn, everything. Time, space, volume, distance, gravity, existence, love, hatred, apathy, greatness, lows and highs, they all mean something now. The universe is restored in a flash, but this very flash made everything that inhabited the spherical psychic barrier literally becomes nothing. In the middle of the universe, there is only a glaringly white light in the otherwise colorful universe. Yet it is glorious, its glory only admired those few who witnessed it.

However all of those whom used to live inside don't exist inside of it anymore. It is the dead universe where such beings don't need to belong. Only Cyrus and Ghestis live in that plane of the universe, the home of a pained child unable to grow and a psychopathic monster whom lives off suffering and torment.

The universe returned to form. All is good for our heroes of this tale. Black, White and N celebrated the first ever polygamist marriage in Unova in a long time. Eventually as time ticked White became the leading example of pokémon battle expertise, Black became an esteemed and ruthless businessman who helped multiple fields of science and helped the African region of the poke'world a more prosperous place by making electricity a cheap and easy to handle unlimited resource. N was responsible for healing these two souls from their psychological trauma and helped raised the pokémon children that all of their pokémon breed.

~Fin.


End file.
